Bridgewater
__NOEDITSECTION__ Places of Interest 'The Marsh Refining Company '(Location) The Marsh gold refinery stands on a steep river bluff overlooking the lower falls of the Miskatonic River. A small brick structure surmounted by a white belfry and numerous chimney stacks, it is one of the few operating industries in Innsmouth. An armed watchman patrols the factory at night. Inside is a hard-tech marvel of uncomputerized machinery run by hundreds of hard-worked laborours. The process for divesting the gold from the sludge of the marsh is remarkably low-tech, and the furnaces inside can be pretty impressive. Though a primary target for eco-terrorism, the Marsh Refinery pays its workers well, and brings in tremendous revenue for the city. 'Innsmouth Metalworks '(Location - Unless you want to make raw iron) The metalworks represents the first new industry in Innsmouth for nearly a hundred years. It is the first of the old factories to be torn down and replaced with gleaming new efficiency. The factory combines the mucky smell of the bog with the reek of hot metal; heat rolls of the brick building in waves, and it's common to find the sweat-soaked workers outside the elaborate wrought-iron fence, catching some cool air and having a quick smoke outside. The bog iron is smelted here, though most of the manufactory works are done up in Arkham - a point of considerable sullen resentment in Innsmouth. Rumor has it that the pressure to name the factory 'Kingsmouth Metalworks' rather than 'Innsmouth Metalworks' created bitter arguments, and there is very much a local sense that Kingsmouth is just a way for Kingsport and Arkham to siphon off of any luck or success Innsmouth might have without giving anything back. 'Massachusetts Transit Authority Station, Innsmouth '(Location) Innsmouth's t-stop sees plenty of attention from workers headed into Boston or down to the Marsh Refining Company. The MBTA now runs the train station and serves as the city's commuter rail route. Because of the high costs of gas and Boston's notorious traffic, the station is well used by commuters. The station is located very conveniently across the street from the Civic Center, and will alter its schedule to accommodate special events. The MBTA serves Salem, Beverly, Innsmouth, Gloucester, Rockport, and Ipswitch. Trains stop at the Kingsport depot hourly, from the 6am inbound to Boston to the 11:50pm outbound to Rockport. There is usually at least one undercover officer here during rush hour. The train is always referred to as the "T," and the police who work this beat are known as T-Cops. T-Cops are not Kingsmouth police but part of the Metropolitan Boston police force. Relations between town police and the T officers are professional. The terminal can be a very lonely place late at night, an island of concrete lit by harsh white circles of fluorescent lamplight. 'The Fire Station '(Location) Innsmouth's small tumble-down fire station houses two fire engines, only one of which is currently operable. Across the street from the back of the old fire station is the new Innsmouth Firehouse, one of many in the modern city that provides safety and access to emergency services across the county. Three stories tall, an expanded lower floor holds the Innsmouth County's main garage and the offices for the Innsmouth stations, as well as the firehouse itself, complete with a real and working pole to lower the fighters to the trucks. Fronted by the city of Kingsmouth to get the area 'up to code', this is one of the few things that Kingsmouth can point at as 'returns on Innsmouth's contributions to the greater city'. 'Ruined and Abandoned Factories '(Stealth/Streetwise 2 Site) Most of the rotted, broken-windowed structures are more than a hundred years old, and generally one or two stories high. Some still bear badly faded signs proclaiming "Southwick Wools," "Jackson Pierce Fulling," "Phillips," and others. Only one or two retain their broken, rotting waterwheels. Inside there is only dirt and debris, vacant fittings where various types of machinery once stood, clouds of dust, and packs of rats. These factories are slowly being torn down, to create space for new industry. 'Ruined and Abandoned Warehouses '(Stealth/Streetwise 3 Site) These brick and stone structures were built to store the product of Innsmouth's textile mills, as well as the overseas goods brought here by the last of Innsmouth's China trade. Most are rectangular, two stories high, with a wooden upper floor (usually rotted) equipped with hoists for lifting bundles to the upper story. Windows are usually found only on the second floor, and these are shuttered with wood. Most of the warehouses are long empty, containing only crumbling brick and rotting wood, scurrying rats, and occasional bundles of decaying cloth. Category:Bridgewater Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:South Innsmouth Category:Stealth sites Category:Streetwise sites